Fervency
by Mittens Magica
Summary: Sequel to Warmth. It's now the middle of winter, and Yuusei and Bruno's cuddling has gotten to be a daily routine. But, this night in particular, Bruno is feeling rather.. daring.


They had been doing this for a while.

Bruno and Yuusei would be working on the computer all night, and, as if by natural instinct, they would walk to the couch together and sleep right next to each other.

The couch was small, so the two had to sleep side by side, in each other's arms. Bruno had enjoyed this time of the night. Where Yuusei would be clinging to him, desperate for warmth. He could hear his soft breaths. His shivers, those cute moans and groans he made in his sleep. And occasionally, he could feel the boy next to him shaking, and feel the sweat coming from his body. Yuusei's body would jolt, and he would wake up suddenly, gasping for air. Bruno would feel the single thrash and wake up immediately. Yuusei would turn around and look at Bruno and look like he had just seen a ghost. Ironically enough, he had a nightmare about Ghost with his Stardust Dragon being tormented and swallowed up by his monster. Yuusei didn't say much, but the staggering shivers and the look in his eyes told Bruno everything. The blueberry haired man would hold Yuusei tighter and wipe the perspiration from his forehead. And maybe even sneak a kiss, but Bruno assumed that Yuusei didn't feel the soft lips pressed against his forehead.

It had been about 3 months, and every night they would sleep together. Every night, Bruno would fall asleep to thinking about kissing Yuusei again. He didn't like the idea of taking advantage of someone so kind like Yuusei while he was asleep. Bruno figured that the next time he would kiss him would be when he was actually awake. But sometimes, he couldn't help himself. Yuusei looked way passed cute when he was asleep.

This night in particular, Bruno was paying a lot more attention to Yuusei than he had before the previous nights. He watched his every move from the corner of his eye. How he would lean back and stretch, his muscles flexing with each movement. How he would lick his lips and slurp up the cheap ramen that was technically Jack's. How he would let out a big yawn, his voice squeaking at some points then dimming down to his lower pitch. And even how his fingers moved somewhat elegantly, yet dexterously over the buttons of the keypad as he typed away. And, all though he hated to admit it, Bruno had more urges tonight.

Yuusei stepped away from the computer, after shutting it down. He made his way to the couch and slipped off his jacket, knowing that he wouldn't need it for the night. Bruno was all the warmth he needed. Bruno had also turned off his computer and headed to the couch. Yuusei laid on his side, smiling up at Bruno. The sense of eagerness in Yuusei's eyes made Bruno shiver. He wanted to jump him right then and there, but it would've been too much of a big step.

Bruno tossed his jacket to the side and settled down with Yuusei. He pulled Yuusei close to him with his strong arms, and Yuusei snuggled against him. There were no words. As if all of this just happened with a sense of casualness and naturality.

Yuusei ended up falling fast asleep, whispering a soft "good night" to Bruno before doing so. Bruno, on the other hand, was awake. He was doing his usual thing of staring at Yuusei, and hugging him tightly. He wasn't a creeper or anything, keeping his eyes on Yuusei's every movement. It just seemed like he was seeing Yuusei in a different light. He looked so calm and at peace. It was nice to see this side of him, and not the stressed, rushed, or concentrated side of the boy.

But now the urges were coming. Bruno didn't want just a kiss tonight. He wanted more. But the little Bruno angel on his right shoulder told him not to do anything to Yuusei, not to take advantage of someone so kind to give him food and shelter. While the Bruno devil, to his left, told him to go ahead and do whatever he wanted to do. What Yuusei didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Bruno couldn't help but listen to the devil one.

Bruno moved the boy to lay on his back and he moved over him. Yuusei looked so endearing like this, so defenseless, so venerable, so..

His body always seemed to have a mind of its own, because the next thing he knew, his lips were pressed against Yuusei's neck. Yuusei's scent filled his nose and he was intoxicated. He bit softly at the boy's neck, and began to suck on the skin. He held Yuusei's shoulders in place softly, knowing that he would have to let go if Yuusei were to wake up, but a big part of him wanted to keep Yuusei there. He felt like he needed this.

Bruno tilted his head at an angle, trying to get his mouth as close to the boy's neck as he could. Extending his tongue out, he lapped at the skin. Tasted like sweat. Yuusei must've been having a mild bad dream at this point. But Bruno still didn't want to stop. He took a small bit of skin between his teeth and ground it. He stopped his quickly though, he didn't want to leave any marks.

Yuusei started to flinch now, and his neck secreted more sweat. Must be another dream about Ghost. Bruno kissed the skin of his neck lightly. He started at Yuusei's jaw line, then to his neck and collarbone. Yuusei seemed to relax, as if Bruno had scared away the nightmare with his soft, loving kisses.

Bruno sighed heavily and backed away. He wasn't quite satisfied, but it seemed as if the angel Bruno has defeated the devil Bruno on the battleground that was his shoulders. The moonlight dipped in from the windows, and Bruno had seen what he had done.

Letting out a gasp, he covered his mouth from making anymore sounds.

A mark.

A blue, mixed with purple, some green.

Mark.

Oh shit, oh fuck, oh holy god in the heavens. This could NOT be happening. Bruno let out a small flail and played out the scenarios in his head. Yuusei finding the mark, glaring at him, then punching Bruno in the face. Jack finding the mark, and punching Bruno in the face. Crow finding the mark, making fun on Yuusei, and Yuusei punching Bruno in the face. One of the twins finding the mark, asking what it is, and how Yuusei had got it, and a story beginning with "Well, when a man loves a woman,". Each of the scenarios ended with Bruno being punched in the face. As if living with Jack Atlas didn't have enough violence as it is. And this wasn't even about the ramen!

Back to the man who's heart had stopped, he shook. What was he to do now?

Bruno simply decided to tell Yuusei in the morning and confess. There was no use hiding it, and he wanted to be honest to Yuusei. Hopefully there would be no yelling or fights. Bruno only hoped.

* * *

I find that with every story, comes a few doors. You can take this door, and write a plot about that, or that door and write a plot about that. It seems complex, but it takes devotion, and attention and time to do something that's bigger than just a few one shots. There's so many different directions I could take this. But, I'm going to take this one in a more simpler direction. "Bullets" is a handful as it is. It was originally just a drabble, until I added that Yuusei thing in.

I really like my one shots, or things that stay simple. But anyway, thank you for reading! Please review~ It gives me inspiration :D The new chapter should be up within a month!


End file.
